<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Don't) Wanna Start a Fight by hell_highwater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484823">(Don't) Wanna Start a Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_highwater/pseuds/hell_highwater'>hell_highwater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Kissing, Arguing, M/M, Pete Wentz Being an Idiot, Warped Tour, a lot of petty insults, gabe saporta also being an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_highwater/pseuds/hell_highwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warped Tour '08. As everyone knows, a fight's not a fight without some underlying homoeroticism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabe Saporta/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Don't) Wanna Start a Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let's start 2021 with the right spirit, shall we? sorta beta-ed by my pal android, who had the honor of reading it like three times over the last few months because im an indecisive fuck. enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The lights went out. Below the stage, people cheered as the band left, one by one. Gabe was surprisingly the last to go, taking the time to grab picks off his friends' microphone stands to chuck them into the crowd. He loved seeing how everyone swarmed around the little plastic pieces, trying to get one last memory before the concert was over and they inevitably had to return to real life.</p><p>It was well past six already, but the sun felt as strong and hot as it did in the early morning. Summer was driving Gabe <em> insane </em>. Everyday for the past two weeks, he would inevitably end up looking like someone had thrown a bucket of water at him. He felt damp and gross and he wished he had access to a real shower.</p><p>"You killed it out there!" Travie said, greeting him as soon as he appeared backstage.</p><p>"Aw, you're so nice to me." Gabe replied, trying to towel off some of the sweat covering every single inch of his body. "Dude, I'm like, Gabriel soup or something. I'm fucking gross."</p><p>"The Slip 'N Slide is always there, man." Travie suggested.</p><p>"Went on it once and that was more than enough. I'd let Pete here give me a fucking tongue bath or something before using that thing again."  Gabe said, pointing at his friend who was sitting a few feet away, not really paying attention.</p><p>"Huh?" Pete looked up, confused.</p><p>"Gabe said he wants you to lick him." Travie told him, heavily twisting what Gabe had just said, just to fuck with him.</p><p>"I did not–"</p><p>Pete got up from his flimsy plastic chair and walked up to Gabe. Without a second thought, he ran his tongue across Gabe's cheek and sat back down.</p><p>Gabe stood still for a second, dumbfounded.</p><p>"Dude."</p><p>Travis stared at them, struggling to hold in his laughter.</p><p>Pete looked at Gabe, face all <em> 'I didn't do anything wrong'</em>.</p><p>"<em>Dude.</em>" Gabe repeated, now walking up to him.</p><p>"What?" Pete asked, putting on his best innocent face.</p><p>"You just licked my fucking face." Gabe said, pointing at his cheek, a trail of saliva still visible on it.</p><p>"You asked me to." Pete shrugged, looking back down at his phone.</p><p>Gabe's mouth was hanging open, offended and shocked that Pete was daring to play dumb like that.</p><p>"I didn't fucking ask you to do anything!" he protested, now standing right in front of his friend.</p><p>Pete didn't even need to lift his gaze from his phone to tell Gabe was standing there because the man fucking <em> towered </em> over him, blocking the sunlight.</p><p>He typed a text for Victoria, telling her to come see how pissed Gabe was getting.</p><p>Right after he hit send, he was surprised by Gabe snatching his phone away. Pete hadn't even thought Gabe was actually pissed until now.</p><p>"What the f–"</p><p>"I'm talking to you, Pete." Gabe said severely.</p><p>"Yes, I can te–"</p><p>"So look at me, then." he interrupted Pete again.</p><p>Gabe himself was actually surprised by how heated he was getting over Pete licking his face. Even if he tried reminding himself that they'd fucking <em> shoved their tongues into each other's mouth </em> in some (maybe not so) drunken night, it still made him irrationally angry.</p><p>"Woah, calm down, man." Travie said, trying to slither in between the two of them. "We are not going to do this."</p><p>"<em>We </em> means Pete and I right now, Travie. I want him to explain why the fuck he did that." Gabe said, spitting out his words.</p><p>"Because he was joking! I said something stupid and he followed!" Travie told him, trying to deescalate.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't really get why it was that big of a d–" Pete agreed.</p><p>Gabe shot him what might as well be a death glare, getting even angrier by the second.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. Just shut your mouth." he said, not willing to listen to Pete.</p><p>Travie moved away for a second. Gabe took it as a chance to get even closer to Pete, who now looked just the tiniest bit scared. Pete stood up, trying to back away.</p><p>"But you wanted me to expla–"</p><p>"It was <em> gross </em>." Gabe said, interrupting him again.</p><p>"Then why haven't you wiped it yet?" Pete asked.</p><p>Gabe stared at him. He didn't have an answer.</p><p>"I… Uh. Your fucking little… You distracted me, asshole." Gabe stuttered, rubbing his sleeve over and over again on his cheek.</p><p>He may or may have not almost said <em> 'Your fucking little face distracted me' </em>.</p><p>"Great excuse, Saporta." Pete said, not backing down anymore. He stood firmly in front of Gabe.</p><p>"We're doing last names now, <em> Wentz</em>?" Gabe asked, somehow stepping ever closer to Pete.</p><p>Vicky came out from the Cobras' bus, having just read Pete's text. She nudged Travis with her elbow and whispered.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on? And…"</p><p>She took a second to think.</p><p>"Are they about to <em> kiss </em>?"</p><p>Travie chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"You think you're so fucking scary, all 'Oh look at me I'm taller than Pete, I can tower over him'." Pete said, looking at Gabe right in the eye.</p><p>Gabe let a sarcastic chuckle out.</p><p>"Not my fault you're a foot tall. Or that you have a complex about it."</p><p>Travie and Vicky were still on the sidelines, watching everything unfold.</p><p>"Low blow." Travie whispered. The fighting pair were so entranced they couldn't even hear him.</p><p>"You think you could just pick me up or something? Is that what you think?"</p><p>"What is he even <em> saying</em>?" Vicky whispered to Travis. He shrugged.</p><p>"No idea."</p><p>Gabe stared at Pete, not too sure what to do. If he just grabbed Pete and picked him up, he'd be proving his point, whatever that point was. But on the other hand, he didn't want to back out of a fight he'd started in the first place.</p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" he ended up saying. It was still aggressive enough without giving in to whatever Pete was planning.</p><p>"You tall boys think you're so intimidating, but you really aren't." Pete sneered, slightly shoving Gabe, who had to take a few steps back to avoid falling flat on his ass.</p><p>Oh, now Pete was <em> really </em> pissing him off.</p><p>"Hey boys, maybe you could sort out <em> whatever this is </em> in some other way?" Victoria suggested, getting worried that the whole thing would turn out becoming a friendship-ending fight. The last thing they needed was Pete writing sappy poetry about Gabe because of some stupid argument.</p><p>They both ignored her without meaning to, not even hearing her in the first place.</p><p>"What was that for, huh?" Gabe asked, menacing.</p><p>"For being a fucking pussy." Pete told him.</p><p>Gabe was pretty sure his brain was malfunctioning because why the hell did he just think <em> 'That's</em> hot'? He was definitely starting therapy again after Warped was over.</p><p>"And why the fuck are you saying I'm a fucking pussy?"</p><p>Travie and Vicky couldn't believe what was happening right in front of them. Those two were fighting like high school boys. If they were being honest, it was starting to become kinda entertaining just because of how ridiculous it was.</p><p>"Simple." Pete said, taking one step towards Gabe and closing the slight distance he'd created when he'd pushed him. "Because you are."</p><p>Gabe felt Pete's warm breath on his neck with that last sentence, a chill running down his spine.</p><p>"You're really bold, saying that when I could pick you right off the ground right fucking now."</p><p>Gabe took a step back because Pete's irregular breaths were making him incredibly anxious, standing just a few inches apart, but decided to play into whatever Pete had going on a few moments before, just to see where it would take them.</p><p>"Oh, you could? You wanna try?" Pete asked, trying to catch up to where he stood but tripping on the plastic chair he'd been sitting on earlier, accidentally launching himself towards Gabe.</p><p>"You'll have to make m–" Gabe had started to reply before Pete fell forwards.</p><p>He didn't really register it as an accident, instead taking it as Pete's failed attempt at an attack. He instantly wrapped one of his arms behind Pete's waist, using the other one to stabilize him by the shoulders.</p><p>"Oh my, are they gonna…" Vicky said, hand over her mouth.</p><p>Pete's feet were dangling in the air, his dirty Converse kicking Gabe's purple denim clad legs.</p><p>"Let go! Let fucking go of–"</p><p>"Oh God, just shut up and let's get this over with." Gabe said, completely changing his mind when he found himself face to face with Pete.</p><p>Pete's first thought was <em> 'Oh no he's gonna throw me to the ground and beat the shit out of me' </em> so he braced himself for the impact. But instead, the only impact came from Gabe closing the already almost nonexistent gap between their mouths. It was kinda aggressive, like it was part of the fight itself.</p><p>Pete froze, not kicking Gabe anymore but not really moving either.</p><p>Gabe pulled back, mortified. He tried to let go of Pete, but was surprised by a hand pushing his arm back around Pete's waist. <em> Pete's </em> hand.</p><p>"So… Let's get this over with, you said?"</p><p>Gabe didn't even need to hear anything else, just launching himself back into the kiss. Thankfully, this time, Pete reciprocated.</p><p>He pushed Pete's back onto one of the lampposts near them, still upheaving him.</p><p>"Oh my God, you're in public." Gabe heard someone say. He turned around to see Travis and Vicky both wearing slightly horrified expressions on their faces.</p><p>He slowly withdrew his hand from under Pete's shirt and let go of his waist, carefully setting him back down.</p><p>"How long have you been here, you creeps?!"</p><p>They bursted into laughter.</p><p>"Man…" Travie tried to say, still wheezing.</p><p>"We were here the whole damn time." he explained. "You two were just real into that whole fight thing or whatever that was."</p><p>"Oh." Gabe and Pete said in unison.</p><p>Pete straightened his clothes and hair, looking away. While he was kinda into that whole exhibitionist thing, that was just <em> embarrassing.</em></p><p>"I'll tell the guys to leave the bus, make up something about cleaning." Victoria said, winking in the most obvious, gross way she could.</p><p>Gabe stared at her, kinda offended but with no real intentions to stop her.</p><p>"Dude." Pete said.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Did you notice you held me up for like, five minutes or something?"</p><p>"I work out sometimes." Gabe replied. "You never know when you'll need to pick up a hot guy." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed :) all feedback helps !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>